What's a ward?
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto demonstrate just how useful the Internet can be.


Summary: Sasuke and Naruto demonstrate just how useful the Internet can be.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

It all started with one little message.

* * *

Pink blossom: Come on Sasuke! You're my best friend just tell me who you like!

Avenger: Nobody.

Pink blossom: Liar liar pants on fire. I know you like someone.

Pink blossom: Please just tell me!

Avenger: You have to promise not to laugh at me and not to tell **any**one or I will kill you. Slowly and painfully.

Pink blossom: I won't laugh and I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone.

Avenger: Fine.

Pink blossom: So who is it?

Avenger: Naruto.

Pink blossom: Good one. No seriously.

Avenger: I **am** serious.

Pink blossom: I'll be right over.

* * *

Within five minutes Sakura arrived at the home of her best friend. She practically ran through the door and up the stairs into Sasukes room. The raven was still sitting at his desk in front of his computer. When he heard the door open he turned around to look at Sakura. The pink haired girl was panting as she stepped closer after closing the door. She sat down on the ravens bed and looked at him.

"So your in love with Naruto?" She asked after a while. Sasuke blushed a little at the blonds name but nodded. Sakura nodded as well. She started smiling.

"Have you told him?" Sasukes face grew cold and hard. He frowned before answering.

"Are you mad? The dobe would laugh at me or kill me. Probably both!" Sasuke turned back to his computer. He was about to turn it off as Sakura lay her hand on his shoulder.

"May I?" She gestured towards the computer. The raven nodded.

* * *

Pink blossom: Kakashi-sensei your Narutos guardian right?

BoredPorn: :nods:

Pink blossom: What sort of preferences does he have?

* * *

"Sakura what the hell? Leave the pervert out of this!" The raven all but yelled. She turned to him with an understanding smile.

"I'm not gonna mention you, ok?" Sasuke growled but nodded.

* * *

BoredPorn: You mean boy or girl?

Pink blossom: Yeah.

BoredPorn: So Sasuke finally admitted he has the hots for Naruto. Interesting.

Avenger: **I DO NOT!**

BoredPorn: Then why so angry?

Pink blossom: Ignore him sensei! So back to my question.

BoredPorn: He doesn't really care. As long as he has feelings for that person the gender doesn't really matter to him.

Pink blossom: So is he seeing anyone?

BoredPorn: Fortunately for Sasuke no he isn't.

Pink blossom: Narutos on line.

BoredPorn: Someone needs to distract him. We wouldn't want him to read about Sasuke being madly in love with him, now would we?

Avenger: :glares: I'll keep him busy while you guys continue to dream.

* * *

"Don't be such a girl! Just tell him. See he's on line. You don't even have to do it in person." Naruto turned to his annoying friend, aka Kiba, who was sitting on a chair next to him.

While glaring at the brunette the blond was thinking about the many ways he could kill his friend.

"Don't look at me like that Naruto. We both know you like him." They were interrupted by the sound of an incoming message.

* * *

Avenger: Hey dobe.

HatesSasuke: DON'T CALL ME A DOBE, TEME.

Avenger: Hn.

HatesSasuke: Anything you wanted?

Avenger: Sakura is making me talk to you.

HatesSasuke: Oh I feel so loved.

* * *

"Sasuke don't be mean!" The pink haired girl said after hitting her best friend over the head.

* * *

Pink blossom: Ignore him Naruto.

HatesSasuke: Hey Sakura :grins:

BoredPorn: He told him yet? 'Cause if not I will.

Avenger: Keep out of this pervert. It doesn't concern you!

BoredPorn: It very well does concern me if you want to fuck my ward.

* * *

Sasukes eyes widened. He didn't. Kakashi didn't just write that. Sakura turns to Sasuke.

"Oh boy."

* * *

"See! I told you the bastard wants you!"

Kiba was very enthusiastic. Naruto however was looking at the screen as if he didn't understand a word it said on it.

"But Kakashi so did that on purpose." Naruto looked at Kiba.

"Kiba do you know what this means! He'll never talk to me again long enough to let me tell him I like him, too." Before Kiba could say anything Naruto was writing again.

* * *

HatesSasuke: What's a ward?

* * *

Sasuke visibly relaxed when he saw what the blond wrote.

"Sometimes I really love that he's so stupid." Sasuke was still looking at the screen when he said that.

"Hey Sasuke I have to go. Talk to you late, kay?" The raven turned to his friend and nodded.

* * *

Kiba looked at Naruto with big eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm not that stupid. I know that I'm Kakashis ward." The blond said this without even looking at Kiba. The brunette was about to say something when they heard the front door open loudly. Naruto looked towards his bedroom door as it opened to revile Sakura.

"You little.. There is no way you don't know what a ward is!" Naruto looked at Sakura and mentioned for her to sit on his bed.

"Your right. I do know what a ward is, but we both know Sasuke wouldn't ever talk to again if he thought I knew." Sakura looked a bit surprised but nodded. Naruto was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"So... is it true?" He asked without looking at neither Sakura nor Kiba.

"Yeah." After hearing that Naruto got up and left his room.

* * *

There was a knock on Sasukes bedroom door.

`That's odd. Since when does Sakura bother to knock?` Sasuke thought.

"Come in. Since when do you knock?" Sasuke was sitting in front of his desk with his back to the door. The blond came close until he was standing directly behind the raven. Naruto put his hand on the ravens chair and turned it around. Sasukes eyes widened when he saw it was Naruto in his room and not Sakura.

"So.. You really think I'm dumb enough to not know what a ward is?" The ravens eyes widened even more. The raven was about to say something when Naruto put his hand over his mouth.

"Na-ah. You are gonna keep silent until I'm finished talking." The blond took a deep breath to calm himself and then locked eyes with Sasuke.

"I wrote that I didn't know what it means because I knew you'd avoid me. And now I'm gonna do what I've been wanting to do for months." The blonds other hand was now cubing the ravens right cheek as Narutos right hand left Sasukes mouth. Naruto leaned forwards and kissed him.

***Next Day***

Sasuke was starting to stir. As he opened his eyes to get up he saw his blond friend – no – his blond _boyfriend _lying next to him in bed. A true smile graced Sasukes lips. Life was good.


End file.
